


Just not right now

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Isak, Established Artist Even, Even is endeared and must protec, Exhausted Resident Isak falls asleep everywhere, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, no actual cheating happening, they fall in love but can't do anything about it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —No puedes… No podemos… No es correcto.Isak se asienta en una insana relación a largo plazo con su ocupado novio abogado y se convence de que la felicidad no es para él. Entra el amigo de la infancia de su novio: Even.O Isak y Even se enamoran. Peronoes correcto.ergo: no pueden estar juntos, pero Isak sigue quedándose dormido en los cines tras largos turnos en el hospital y Even estám u r i e n d o de ternura.





	Just not right now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just not right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824555) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> holaaaa. he estado cubriendo peticiones en tumblr para disculparme por estar lejos. y ésta se extendió mientras hoy la escribía en el avión así que decidí publicarla aquí.
> 
> ¡gracias anónimo por la visita! espero guste <3  
> \+ Residente!Isak y Artista!Even
> 
> (aquí no hay infelicidad)

Se conocen en una fiesta en el apartamento de Jakob (y ahora suyo).

La noche particularmente no sobresale. El cielo es claro y las estrellas están fuera, de enervante belleza, de luz descorazonadora, pidiendo, demandando, _concéntrate en mí._

Y es devastador que las mismas estrellas a las que Isak solía estimar tanto en su corazón ahora le recuerdan a la virtual indisponibilidad suya y de Jakob. A lo hermoso que es y lo fácilmente que atrae la atención. La manera en que brilla y eclipsa todo lo demás del entorno, dejando a Isak a la sombra para envidiarlo y amarlo igualmente.

Isak ya no sueña con estrellas.

Hasta -

Bueno, hasta _él. Even._

Isak _lo_ conoce en una fiesta organizada para celebrar el más reciente ascenso de Jakob en el bufete de abogados. Ha estado con Jakob ya casi dos años, pero únicamente acababa de comenzar a conocerle a los amigos - malditas sean las incontables noches pasadas preguntándose si Jakob estaba avergonzado de estar en una relación gay o de estar con él específicamente.

Y tal vez Sana tiene razón. Tal vez Isak sí que tiene tendencias masoquistas - Aunque ella se refiere a la predisposición de apegarse a pacientes que no tienen oportunidad cuando ella pronuncia la palabra. Tal vez que él esté con Jakob es su manera de admitir lo poco que se valora a sí mismo. Tal vez.

Pero entonces Isak piensa en cómo eran las cosas Jakob, en la soledad que siempre lo asaltaba entrada la noche o temprano en la mañana después de un largo turno en el hospital, y traga saliva. _Aceptaré estar solitario. Aceptaré cualquier cosa._

.

La noche que Isak conoce por primera vez a Even no se siente trascendental. Isak no siente cual si su órbita ha cambiado. No siente como que la noche está por cambiar el rumbo de su vida. No. Se siente como cualquier otra noche entreteniendo a los pretenciosos amigos del trabajo de Jakob y fingiendo que la relación es perfecta. Sonríe, sirve vino y champán en copas medio vacías, muestra a los invitados las habitaciones y armarios donde pueden dejar los abrigos, asiente cuando alguien pregunta si pueden fumar en el balcón, y vuelve a asentir cuando la gente pregunta si se mudó con Jakob, luego ríe de bromas que no entiende. Se pregunta si los abogados tienen un sentido del humor diferente o si simplemente no es lo suficientemente sofisticado.

En cierto punto, Jakob pasa a su lado, el fantasma de la cercanía sofocando, e Isak está sobrecogido por lo mucho que desea que lo tocara. Por lo mucho que desea que Jakob de verdad lo tratara como amante frente a los amigos, no sólo cuando están enredados en las mantas. Por lo mucho que desea que Jakob lo presumiera, le colocara una mano sobre la espalda, se le acercara, le susurrara tonterías al oído igual que las parejas en el apartamento ahora mismo. Lo desea. Isak desea. Y sólo permanecen como eso, deseos.

.

Está bostezando con ambas manos sobre la repisa cuando Even lo encuentra en la cocina. E Isak desea no grabarse esas primeras palabras en la memoria. Lo desea.

—Hola extraño.

—¿Cómo? —Isak pronuncia en confusión.

—En mi opinión, él debería ser el que se esfuerce más —Even dice mientras mastica zanahorias pequeñas, y aunque es un desconocido, esas son las palabras más amables que Isak ha escuchado en años.

—¿Hm? —Isak vuelve a parpadear porque de cierta manera no cree el significado que tienen las palabras.

—Jakob. Eres su novio, ¿verdad?

El joven - _Even,_ el nombre que más tarde aprende - es alto y rubio, y de sonrisa cálida como el sol de una tarde de julio - el tipo de día favoritos de Isak. Isak asiente luego aparta la mirada, estrujándose la mente por un recuerdo que incluya _ese_ rostro. Está seguro de que nunca lo ha visto, pero repasa los rostros que ha catalogado en fiestas previas, por si acaso. No quiere ser grosero.

—Sí, ese soy yo —Isak responde tras convencerse de que es el primer encuentro, finalmente correspondiendo a la sonrisa, aunque probablemente no luce genuina.

El joven ante él está parado por la tarja, y le requiere a Isak un segundo para darse cuenta de que está lavando la copa. Muy considerado.

—No tienes que - —comienza, moviendo las manos para coger la copa, pero son gentilmente alejadas. Isak parpadea.

—Ya has hecho suficiente esta noche. ¿No crees? —Otra sonrisa—. Parece que estás por caerte dormido en cualquier segundo.

Isak se ruboriza. No por estar halagado o agradecido ni aturdido. Se ruboriza porque está avergonzado. Avergonzado de que alguien haya notado lo cansado que realmente está. Hizo todo para que la noche sea perfecta, sin embargo, aquí está.

—Funcionando con tres horas de sueño —Isak admite, encogiéndose de hombros. Pasa el punto de darle importancia.

—Deberías ir a recostarte. Puedo entretener a tus invitados si lo deseas. Soy bueno con esto.

—¿Quién eres? —Isak balbucea porque este hombre no luce como el resto de las personas en el apartamento. Él lleva pantalones de mezclilla en lugar de pantalones formales y calza deportivas y una playera en lugar de una camisa.

El desconocido ríe, deja la copa limpia sobre la rejilla de la tarja, se seca las manos, luego extiende una hacia Isak.

—Even. Even Bech Næsheim —dice y los ojos de Isak se abren como platos en comprensión—. El más viejo y tenaz amigo de Jakob.

—Oh. Sí. Yo. Eh. Escuché sobre ti —Isak tartamudea y si antes no estaba nervioso, ahora sí. Sabe todo sobre Even, el amigo de la infancia de Jakob que resulta ser bipolar y un artista genio que puede dibujar y filmar y escribir. Isak traga saliva. Demasiado para hacer una buena primera impresión.

—¿Bueno o malo?

—Sólo cosas —Isak se encogió de hombros—. Supongo. —Eso hace volver a reír a Even.

—Eres un cirujano, ¿verdad? —Pregunta, pero no suena como una pregunta—. Hace tiempo me lo he estado preguntando. ¿Cómo diablos ese caraculo se consiguió un cirujano?

Isak se ruboriza ante eso, ante la atención, ante la implicación que de alguna manera es un buen partido.

—Bueno, todavía estoy en mi residencia, así que no soy tan especial —Isak responde y se muerde el interior de la mejilla para anclarse.

—Mentira.

Isak parpadea y ahora está ligeramente ruborizado. Cualquier cantidad de amabilidad o atención lo marea con anhelo. Lo quiere. Lo necesita demasiado, que duele.

—Deberías irte a la cama —Even agrega—. Entretendré a esos abogados caraculo y fingiré estar interesado en sus cosas por ti. ¿Sí?

Isak no está seguro de la razón, pero hace lo que se le dijo. No puede decir con certeza lo que impulsa a sus piernas a viajar a su recámara, pero ahora está en cama. Y cae dormido en minutos, quizás segundos. Más tarde cuando sueña, imagina que fue Jakob el que le dijo que fuera a la cama y se ofreció a entretener a la gente él mismo.

.

Se encontraron en otra fiesta dada por uno de los amigos de Jakob. Isak ya está mareado para el momento en que cruzan el umbral, pero ahora está más motivado ahora que reconoce un rostro que no pertenece a un ‘abogado caraculo.’

—Hola extraño —Even lo saluda con una sonrisa.

Esta vez Isak no actúa confundido. Está preparado y corresponde a la sonrisa y responde con—. ¿Qué parte del infierno es esta? —Hace reír a Even. Se alegra de que su infantil emoción no se traspasara en sus palabras.

—Y pensar que casi no venía esta noche —Even suspira—. Un lujo verte aquí. Es la primera vez que te veo en una de estas infernales reuniones.

—¿Odias tanto a esta gente? —Isak ladea la cabeza y toma un trago de su bebida.

—¿Soy tan obvio?

—También podrías filmarlo y superarlo.

Even ríe luego lleva la cerveza a la bebida de Isak. Brindan.

—Piensan que estoy loco, pero no saben que ellos son los locos —Even le dice en voz baja como un secreto. Isak parpadea mirándolo, y por un segundo, se pregunta si se refiere a la bipolaridad, si el resto de los amigos de Jakob de alguna manera lo menosprecian por la enfermedad mental.

—Tienes razón. Soy un doctor y, de hecho, puedo decirte en confidencia que tienes razón.

Even le da una mirada y ríen. Es cómodo y agradable. E Isak no podría estar más feliz con su primera fiesta entre los pretenciosos amigos de Jakob.

Sin embargo, su disfrute es breve, porque Jakob está hablando con una mujer cerca de la ventana y tiene la mano sobre la espalda baja, y le punzan los celos. No puede soportarlo.

—Esa es Sonja —Even dice al lado de él como si le lee la mente—. Una de nuestras más queridas amigas. Es asombrosa. Te encantará. Sígueme. Te presentaré.

Isak asiente junto a él, intentando ignorar lo intrusivo que está siendo Even ahora mismo, fisgoneando sus pensamientos sin invitación.

Más tarde cuando le presentó a Sonja y a otros rostros que únicamente había visto en las redes sociales de Jakob, Isak respira y ríe y bebe hasta que sus ojos están medio cerrados. La cerveza es buena y no tiene que fingir que le gusta el champán. Las cosas están bien. Están bien hasta que sus entrañas comienzan a retorcerse nuevamente con envidia cuando Jakob pone las manos sobre otra mujer luego se inclina a susurrarle algo a la oreja. _¿Por qué no puede tocarme a **mí** de esa manera? _Está desesperado con ello. Las palabras están en la punta de su lengua. Y no es hasta que Even le posa una mano en su región lumbar que se da cuenta de que las dijo en voz alta.

Entra en pánico por un momento antes de que Even se incline a decirle algo al oído.

—No eres tú. Es él —Even dice y las palabras se se le grabaron en la mente, vivido y brillante. Igualmente, no está seguro de a lo que se refiere Even exactamente—. Entra en pánico sobre estar en una relación con un hombre en un entorno así. De alguna manera piensa que va a ser un revés en su carrera, así que saca estas cosas para recordar a sus colegas su _normalidad_.

_Normalidad. ¿Eso qué me hace a mí?_

—Duele, joder —Isak suspira, bebe y duele.

—Rompe con él.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú?

—Uno realmente malo.

.

Las palabras se le repitieron en la cabeza. _Rompe con él._ Tres simples palabras. Una breve conversación. Isak puede hacerlo. Está seguro. Pero las consecuencias lo asustan. Comparten apartamento. Comparten una vida. Tienen una rutina. Jakob le lava el cabello y a veces le prepara café en la mañana. Jakob lo abraza cuando se siente solo las noches de domingo. Jakob puede ser encantador cuando quiere, cuando deja de pensar en el trabajo por un momento. Jakob puede ser encantador.

Isak está derrotado tras un prolongado turno en el hospital y piensa en abrirse a Jakob, sobre finalmente contarle la razón por la que no puede dormir en la noche, la razón por la que duele demasiado ir a esas fiestas únicamente para ser tratado como un compañero de piso, la razón por la que escocía tanto celebrar todas esas fiestas únicamente para darse cuenta de que Jakob invitó a un montón de personas en las que confiaba para mantener la relación con Isak en secreto.

Ser un secreto duele. Isak lo odia.

Piensa en abrirse con él sobre sus inseguridades, pero Jakob es encantador esa noche. Es encantador y lo sorprende con un viaje a Stockholm.

Isak se abre con él esa noche. Pero con su cuerpo, no su corazón o su mente. Isak se abre y le hace espacio dentro de su cuerpo, y Jakob lo posee, luego cae dormido antes de poder escuchar a Isak llorar en voz baja en la almohada.

.

Las cosas están bien por un tiempo. Están bien hasta que regresan de Stockholm y ya no eran bien. Isak hace las paces con la idea de que quizás la felicidad no es para él, que quizás está deseando demasiado, que uno no puede tenerlo todo. Al menos tiene un par de brazos que lo abrazan en la noche, al menos tiene un buen trabajo y un futuro próspero y buenos amigos - amigos que ha estado descuidando últimamente pero que lo volverían a recibir en un parpadeo, lo sabe.

Por lo tanto, Isak la retrasa, su felicidad. Eso puede esperar, piensa, esperando que sus propias expectativas bajen solas en algún momento del futuro, esperando que habrá un día en el que ir a esas fiestas ya no se sentirá insultante. 

Al menos tiene a Even, piensa mientras lo atisba en la multitud. Estaba agradecido por él en las reuniones en las que Jakob pretende que no existe. Está agradecido y hace su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarlo - aunque reprime su lado que odia que Even puede ver lo herido que está.

Así que observa a Jakob tocar a las mientes para probar un punto y verificar una mentira cuya veracidad realmente a nadie importa - complaciendo a los asociados superiores que aparentemente lo juzgan sobre la 'normalidad', o como a Isak le gusta llamarlo, homofobia interiorizada - y se ríe de las malas bromas de Even. Even que intenta mucho hacerlo reír como a sabiendas de lo mucho que es constantemente herido. Even.

.

La primera vez que invita a Even a una película, le parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Yo? —pregunta como si Isak le está gastando una broma.

—Sí, tú.

—Eh, ¿a Jakob le parece bien?

—A Jakob no le importa, y ¿por qué no le parecería bien? —Isak frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé. ¿Su novio me lleva a una cita?

—No te llevo a una cita —Isak sonríe—. Una paciente me consiguió con un par de boletos, lo que es algo ilegal porque no se supone que aceptemos regalos y cosas, pero me suplicó que los aceptara y, de todas maneras, fue después que se le dio alta y - —Isak pausa. Está divagando—. Estoy divagando.

—Lo noté. Siéntete libre de divagar conmigo en cualquier momento —Even sonríe y es reconfortante.

—Como sea. Conseguí estos boletos gratis y Jakob está ocupado como siempre y la película es el martes a mediodía y eres la única persona en la que puedo pensar que no trabaja a esa hora.

—Puedo ser un artista, pero no significa que no tenga horas de trabajo estable —Even se burla.

—Puf. Sabes a lo que me refiero —Isak rueda los ojos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes trabajo un martes a las 13:00?

—Bueno, trabajo la noche anterior y mi turno acabará al mediodía —dice Isak.

—¿Me estás invitando a una película en la que te vas a dormir?

—Sí —Isak se ríe.

—¿Y cuál es mi incentivo para ir?

—Es una película pretenciosa sobre arte —Isak se encoge de hombros—. Además, deduje que no te importaría cuidarme mientras tomo una rápida siesta. Eres bueno con eso.

—Tienes una cama. Puedes tomar una rápida siesta en tu cama.

—No tomo siestas en mi cama. Mi cuerpo únicamente se suelta cuando se están proyectando películas pomposas en la gran pantalla.

Even dice que sí e Isak se le queda dormido sobre el hombro. También babea un poco, y Even lo utiliza en su contra y se asegura de recordárselo cada día. Pero a Isak no le importa, mientras no hablen de él acurrucándose con Even en mitad de la película y gimiendo cuando abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que Even tenía un brazo alrededor de él.

Ni hablan de eso porque no hay nada sobre lo que hablar. En cambio, se concentran en el problema de baba de Isak y en la manera que supuestamente ronca, una declaración que Isak está intentando negar bastante vehemente mientras Even insiste y promete grabarlo la próxima vez.

_La próxima vez._

_._

Even lo lleva a ver una película _la próxima vez._ Y aunque al principio se siente raro cuando están en la fila de las palomitas y se da cuenta de que todo mundo está en pareja, se asientan en una cómoda charla al momento de que encuentran asientos.

Isak vuelve a quedarse dormido, y cuando despierta en algún momento durante la película, la mano de Even le está gentilmente acunando la cabeza y llevándosela al hueco del cuello. El corazón de Isak vacila en su pecho y es humillante lo mucho que necesita y quiere esto. Así que cierra sus ojos e imagina que se trata de Jakob siento así de dulce y considerado con él en una oscura sala de cine, no el amigo de la infancia de Jakob.  

.

Even se queda en el sofá por algunas semanas. Su contrato de arrendamiento acaba luego que su compañero de piso se muda con la novia, y todavía está intentando decidir si quiere vivir solo o encontrar un nuevo compañero de piso.

Isak niega con la cabeza y miente cuando Jakob pregunta si le importa que Even se quede un tiempo. Porque si Jakob supiera la razón por la que en realidad no le importa, no estaría tan emocionado.

Even es un compañero de piso considerado, Isak aprende. Difícilmente lo ve, el apartamento estando completamente inmerso en la oscuridad para la hora en que llega a casa tras un turno de noche o empapado con rayos del sol cuando es temprano en la mañana. Los primeros días, Isak difícilmente puede decir que Even está ahí.

Pero una mañana, llega alrededor de las 10:00 y encuentra a Even en la cocina, cocinando.

—Espero no te importe —dijo excusándose.

—Para nada —Isak sonríe y está tropezando con fatiga.

Cuando sale del baño tras darse una ducha, una bandeja está colocada sobre su cama y tiene huevos y pan y té. Isak se queda ahí por un segundo, confundido. Entonces regresa a la cocina con una toalla colgándole alrededor de su cuello.

—Hice el desayuno —Even se encoge de hombros antes que Isak pueda decir algo.

—¿Para mí?

—Y también para mí. Pero sí, por fin deduje tu horario y pensé que podría hacer algo agradable para agradecerte por dejar que me quede.

Isak se ruboriza. _Desayuno. En la cama. Para mí._ Jakob nunca había hecho algo así para él, ni siquiera luego que Isak mismo lo hiciera.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Quería hacerlo.

Isak saca la bandeja en la cocina y come con Even. Hablan sobre los últimos proyectos de él, un guion en el que está trabajando para una potencial producción de Netflix. Isak cruza sus dedos y dice ‘changuitos’. Y por alguna razón, Even lo encuentra adorable y se lo dice.

—Eres adorable.

—Soy un hombre adulto, Even. No soy adorable.

La incomodidad de asienta entre ellos. Y quizás es porque cualquier intruso malinterpretaría la situación. Un cirujano residente acaba un turno nocturno tras hacer sus postoperatorios y va a casa para encontrar que su novio le ha hecho el desayuno. Es perfecto.

El sol está brillando a través de las coronas amarillas, e Isak viste una playera blanca y pantaloncillos blancos mientras que Even viste pantalones deportivos grises y un suéter azul. Es perfecto, de verdad. O lo habría sido, si no fuera porque Even es el más antiguo amigo de su novio.

Isak va a la cama a las 11:00 con cabello húmedo, un estómago lleno, un corazón hinchado, y un silencioso deseo en su mente. Cierra los ojos e imagina que Jakob fue el que le hace el desayuno y lo llama adorable.

.

Even se aprende su horario e Isak también aprende el de él: gira en torno al de Isak. Llega a casa una noche cerca de las tres de la mañana y encuentra a Even fumando un porro en el balcón.

—Hola extraño.

—Cierra la boca —Isak rueda los ojos.

—Espero no te importe —Even sonríe mientras expulsa una impresionante nube de humo, lo que hace a Isak rodar los ojos y alcanzar el porro.

Even lo observa como si lo está retando y emociona a Isak. Da un par de caladas antes de devolverlo.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —Even le parpadea con grandes ojos—. ¿Puedes operar bajo la influencia de esto? ¿Está permitido?

—Estoy libre las siguientes 24 horas —Isak explica, finalmente se permite toser y verse tan poco genial como se siente—. Cielos, no he hecho esto en un tiempo.

Even ríe y es tan hermoso que Isak consiente pese a que Jakob está dormido ahora mismo en la recámara.

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer estas próximas 24 horas? —Even se gira de manera que tiene la espalda contra la barandilla. Viste una camiseta blanca e Isak está por desmayarse—. ¿Algún plan con el novio?

Isak niega con la cabeza, la decepción tristeza repentinamente inundándolo ante el amargo recordatorio—. Probablemente relajado en casa con Netflix o algo. Él está demasiado ocupado para mí. Abogado importante y todo —Isak bromea.

—Isak, espero sepas que lo qué haces es más importante que lo que él hace.

—Pero él viste un traje y una corbata y va a recepciones —Isak bromea porque está noche se está sintiendo particularmente autocrítico.

—Y tú salvas vidas.

—Bueno. Yo no iría tan lejos. Digo, a veces, suturo las cabezas de la gente.

Even suspira al lado de él mientras Isak cruza sus brazos sobre la barandilla. También lo odia. La manera en que se menosprecia. Casi puede sentir la incomodidad de Even.

—Puedo relajarme contigo mañana, si quieres —Even dice luego de un rato, y es sobrecogedora la manera en que esas palabras tan inocentes fueran el mundo en este instante. ‘ _No tienes que estar solo. Puedo estar solo contigo.’_

Sin embargo, las palabras llevando un solemne mensaje que Isak no está seguro de que pueda aceptar. Even le está ofreciendo el consuelo y presencia que desea de alguien más, y no es justo para ninguna de las partes involucradas. Nada de esto es justo.

Isak está por decir que no cuando Even vuelve a hablar y duele—. Nadie debería pasar su cumpleaños solo.

.

Even le hornea un pastel, y está tan malo que lo invita a salir y le compra uno en una pastelería. Isak todavía está riendo ante el hecho de que tuvieron que usar el extintor para extinguir el desastre que Even causó en el apartamento mientras él soplaba las velas. Toda la escena fue tan graciosa y despreocupada que a Isak ni siquiera le importó el alboroto y caos, demasiado ocupado grabando todo el calvario en el teléfono.

—Todavía pienso que mi pastel tenía mejor sabor —Even se encoge de hombros y está intentado verse petulante, pero está igualmente encantador.

Antes de que pueda sopesar las ventajas y desventajas de su repentina urgencia, Isak pasa su dedo índice por el glaseado y le pasa el dedo por el de Even luego se carcajea.

—Yo - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atre -? —Even bufa, pero Isak no le da tiempo de acabar de hacer la rabieta porque también le está marcando la otra mejilla, ahora riendo incluso más fuerte.

Y quizás esto es lo que Even estaba secretamente deseando cuando le compró un pastel Tan enorme. Quizás sólo quería que Isak dejara de pensar y embadurnarlo con pastel. Quizás esto es lo que buscaba, Isak corriendo por la vacía cafetería, intentando escapar de los dedos manchados de nata de Even. Tal vez. Quizás.

Isak está agradecido de estar usando una playera vieja, porque cuando Even lo atrapa, le pasa ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura desde atrás y le arruina el frente de la camiseta. E Isak está tan delirante con alegría que difícilmente nota que Even no lo está soltando, que Even lo está sujetando más fuerte que nadie, que el rostro de Even está en su cuello y que ahí le está respirando. El mundo junto con su corazón se detiene por un momento.

Todo se vuelve gris.

Even lo suelta en una repentina sacudida e Isak casi pierde el equilibrio ahí mismo.

—Probablemente deberíamos regresar - —Isak no está seguro de quién dijo esas palabras.

.

Hay flores esperándolo en casa y una tarjeta firmada por _Jakob._ El mensaje dice algo así: _Hola cielo. Aunque voy a estar hasta la noche en la oficina, feliz cumpleaños. Celebremos cuando ya no sea tu maldito cumpleaños._

En un ataque de rabia, Isak lanza las flores al piso y se siente la persona más tonta del mundo.

Difícilmente hicieron un ruido sordo. Es vanidoso y estúpido y tonto. Se pone de cuclillas para recoger las flores que maltrató cuando ellas no habían hecho nada mal, y cuando Even se ofrece a ayudarlo, no lo rechaza a él ni a la amabilidad.

Se asientan en el sofá e Isak desea que pudiera entregarle su corazón sin sentirse como un grifo roto desde hace un mes o algo así. Está avergonzado y humillado y ni siquiera ha pronunciado una palabra. Sin embargo, sus ojos y su rostro deben estar haciendo la plática por él, para que Even parezca que lo puede ver. Parece que puede ver lo solitario que está Isak, lo solitario y miserable que Jakob lo hace sentir, que desea pudiera hacer algo al respecto, que no lo hace porque está temeroso y aterrado de perderlo, de volver a estar completamente solo. Even parece que puede verlo.

Isak está abrumado por lo triste que siente por algo así de estúpido. Al menos no está solo en su cumpleaños, al menos lo tiene a _él, Even,_ este alto chico extraño que siempre está merodeando de alguna manera, esperando abalanzarse y salvar el día.

—Aquí. Es para ti —Even dice mientras arranca un trozo de papel de lo que parece un cuaderno de bocetos y se lo ofrece—. Es un bosquejo y todo. Pero me gusta. Creo que es perfecto en su imperfección. Sabes, igual que un diamante en bruto o lo que sea.

Es un boceto, un dibujo de él mismo. Es él, Isak, dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras una tenue luz resplandece por las cortinas amarillas. Se ve cansado, pero pacifico en su sueño. Lleva ropa quirúrgica y es una mañana. Es perfecto e imperfecto, todo a la vez.

_Un diamante en bruto. Yo._

Isak se ruboriza cuando se da cuenta lo mucho que Even debe haberlo mirado fijamente mientras dormía para dibujar esto. Se ruboriza y hunde en su asiento.

—¿Qué te parece? Puedes decirme que es basura. Más tarde lloraré, pero está bien. Puedo con ello —Even tartamudea e Isak está tan agradecido que no puede contenerse.

Se abalanza sobre él en el sofá y le pasa ambos brazos por la espalda, abrazándolo fuerte, muy fuerte.

—Me encanta. Gracias. Muchísimas gracias, Even. Es hermoso —su propia voz suena tan ferviente que Isak se pone sentimental escuchándose expresar palabras de gratitud. Suena como alguien que nunca conoció el afecto, como alguien al que nunca le han mostrado amor y aprecio. Isak no sólo está falto de afecto. Está falto de todo, y eso lo corroe.

Está por retirarse cuando Even aprieta los brazos alrededor de él, devolviéndole el abrazo, recíprocamente. Es liberador, vertiginoso. Isak casi gime.

—Estoy tan Feliz de que te guste.

Cuando se separan, el rostro de Isak está propiamente ruborizado y está tan tímido, difícilmente puede levantar la mirada.

Even se ríe suavemente, y en lo que parece un momento de pura espontaneidad, lleva un pulgar a la mejilla de Isak y la acaricia hasta que la boca de Isak se abre de manera espontánea.

_Bueno, mierda._

Entonces su teléfono timbra y sobresalta a ambos y los hace alejarse de un brinco.

—Son las 21:21 —Even observa mientras mira al reloj e Isak sonríe. Se trata de su madre. Lo está llamando exactamente a las 21:21 porque ella es un ángel.

—Nací a las 21:21 —Isak explica y eso hace sonreír a Even.

—¿En serio?

Isak asiente y luego se excusa para responder la llamada de su madre. Cuando vuelve, ven una película, ordeñan pizza, y juegan FIFA. Y cuando Isak despierta unas horas más tarde en los brazos de Even sobre el sofá, no desea que fuera Jakob sosteniéndolo. Even es al que su corazón ansía y busca.  

.

Se vuelve un problema, el cariño que lleva en su corazón por Even, la estúpida sonrisa que le curva la boca siempre que lo ve, la desesperada urgencia de tocar, y apoyarse, y acercarse, la calidez que siente en sus huesos cada que están demasiado cerca, en anhelo en sus ojos cuando los dos estamos hablando de algo estúpido como los dos patinadores canadienses que no admitirían están secretamente casados.

Even dibuja más bocetos de él e Isak lo invita a más películas, y galerías de arte, y pasean por el parque. Primero lo intenta con Jakob, pero él nunca está libre. Y en algún punto, simplemente deja de preguntar. Está cansado de siempre preguntar, de siempre encontrarse con la misma respuesta. Isak está cansado de escuchar _no._ Así que acude a Even porque él siempre dice que sí.

Even es vuelve voluntario en el hospital como profesor de arte cuando Isak lo sugiere, y hace a los niños y ancianos sonreír por igual. Siempre está ahí, Even, todo sonrisas y encantos y amabilidad. A Isak incluso le preguntan si Even está soltero, y hace su mejor esfuerzo para perfeccionar su encogimiento de hombros.

Casi tiene a las enfermeras y a algunos compañeros residentes convencidos de que no tiene idea sobre la situación sentimental de Even cuando Even se ruboriza por toda la ardua labor que realiza. Hoy llega un poco tarde, así que Isak entretiene a una niña de siete años con leucemia hasta que él hace la gran entrada. Y Sí que es grande.

Isak se gira cuando Olivia dice que Even está aquí, y ve al alto idiota respirar sobre el cristal de la ventana, dibujar un corazón, luego inscribir la letra ‘i’ en el medio.

Even ladea la cabeza cuando acaba luego sonríe grande y brillante. Isak está agradecido por los sonidos de ‘asombro’ general del lugar porque están ahogando el suyo. Su corazón le da un vuelco dentro del pecho y no sabe lo que hacer al respecto. Sus sentimientos.

Piensa que finalmente entiende lo que Jakob quería decir cuando se refería a los sentimientos como un inconveniente, porque no está seguro de cómo describir los suyos ahora mismo.

.

No son un inconveniente. Si acaso, lo mantienen andando. Sus sentimientos.

Una chica del ala infantil se le muere sobre la mesa de operaciones e Isak tiene un colapso, uno de verdad. Sana tiene razón. Se apega demasiado, emocionalmente demasiado, demasiado implicado. Por eso ella sería una mucho mejor cirujana de lo que él jamás podrías aspirar. Pero no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar sus sentimientos. No puede evitarlos.

Llama a Even y se permite llorarle contra el hombro en una banca de afuera. Es estúpido y, en realidad, qué clase de doctor llora cada vez que pierde a un paciente.

—Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que hiciste el mejor esfuerzo —Even dice y es amable. Siempre lo es.

—Desearía que el mejor esfuerzo fuera suficiente.

Entonces Even lo abraza, la acuna la cabeza, y le presiona ligeros besos en el cabello. E Isak es consciente. Cierra sus ojos, se deja abrazar, e intenta convencerse de que no es la persona más egoísta que anda por la tierra, que no está utilizando la amabilidad de Even para conseguir el afecto que tan desesperadamente ansía. Isak hace su mejor esfuerzo.

.

Empeora y Jakob eventualmente se percata. Se percata y pregunta a Isak sin rodeos una noche, si algo está ocurriendo con Even, haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos y que su pulso se acelerara.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Isak casi grita, pero no cree sus propias palabras. No ha hecho nada, no ha dado pie a sus sentimientos, pero su corazón ya no está en las palmas de las manos de Jakob, su corazón ya no late por Jakob. La culpa comienza a devorarlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué diablos tienes los dibujos que te dio colgados sobre la pared? Estás así de cerca de construirle un altar.

Isak está furioso en este punto porque _esto_ es lo que finalmente capta la atención de Jakob. _¿Esto?_

—Bueno, ¡perdóname por valorar el único regalo de cumpleaños que me dieron este maldito año!

Jakob vacila y el pecho de Isak está pesado. Está furioso, pero todavía se siente culpable. Adora ese dibujo. Y no habría importado si Jakob realmente le habría dado un obsequio. El dibujo todavía habría sido su obsequio favorito de este año.

—Isak, sólo se honesto conmigo. ¿Te estás acostando con él? —Jakob vuelve a preguntar—. Él está en todas tus redes sociales y siempre te está dibujando, maldita sea. Todo el mundo en el trabajo está convencido de que me estás engañando.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Tu reputación en el trabajo? —A Isak le está hirviendo la sangre mientras las palabras le pasaron entre los dientes.

—No. ¡Estoy preocupado de que mi novio esté follando con mi mejor amigo!

—¡Tú mismo lo dices! Él es tu mejor amigo y yo soy tu novio. ¡¿Cómo podrías pensar que qué te haríamos eso?!

—No me extrañaría de los dos con todas las locuras que él siempre hace y con la manera en que te entregarías a cualquiera que te diga dos cosas lindas.

Isak lo empuja con fuerza y se siente fuera de lugar. Nunca se ha puesto físico con Jakob, ni siquiera cuando llamaba a los sentimientos por Isak una ‘inconveniencia’ o cuando implicaba que era un lastre. Y aunque el ataque fue dirigido a él y su tendencia a sentir cosas por cualquiera que le diera tiempo del día, lo de Even le hizo hervir la sangre.

—¡¿Cómo podrías?! Él no está loco. Es bipolar. ¡Es tu amigo, joder! —Isak está gritando para ahora, temblando, de furia.

—¡Un amigo no va a darle serenata a tu novio a tus espaldas, maldición!

.

Isak todavía está molesto mientras trabaja en la sala de emergencia. Se concentra en suturar a una niña que se cayó en la ducha mientras tenía sexo e intenta convencerse de que ella está teniendo una peor noche que la suya. Lo intenta. Lo intenta.

Todavía lo está intentando cuando el teléfono le vibra y el nombre de Even aparece en la pantalla.

—Hola extraño. Es hora de un descanso. ¿No crees?

.

Even le lleva la cena porque es un ángel. Así es él.

Comen fuera en una banca e Isak está demasiado cansado como para ocultar lo completamente derrotado que se está sintiendo.

Even le pregunta lo que ocurre e Isak se encoge de hombros porque no puede contárselo. Jakob tiene razón. ¿Qué clase de amigo le lleva comida al novio de su amigo al trabajo? Esto no es correcto. Esta no es una amistad regular. La manera en que el corazón de Isak tropezándose consigo mismo ahora mismo no es correcta. El hecho de que únicamente esperaba ir a casa porque significa que verá a Even, no es correcto. El hecho de que sin importar la hora en que Isak llegue al apartamento, Even siempre ahí esperándolo, no es correcto. Nada de esto es correcto. No pueden seguir haciéndolo.

Están en una relación, Isak se da cuenta. Ya han estado en una relación platónica durante las últimas semanas, quizás meses. Cada foto que Even toma es de Isak y cada pensamiento que Isak tiene son de Even. Cada película que ha estado viendo en los meses pasados fue con Even, y cada vez que Even ha cocinado, era para Isak. Están en una relación. Y todo mundo puede verlo excepto ellos.

Se sientan ahí y comen el silencio. Y cuando acabó, Isak levantó la vista hacia las estrellas sobre ellos y suspira. El cielo está tan claro como si fuera la noche en que Even entró a su vida y le dio en el corazón. Even que probablemente puede decir que algo está mal. Even siempre lo nota. Únicamente que esta vez, no pregunta.

Acaban y se desechan de todo en el basurero. Ninguno dice una palabra, pero se siente como un rompimiento y el corazón de Isak está sangrado.  

Para el momento que alcanzan las puertas corredizas de la sala de emergencias, está por llorar. Y de verdad desea que pudiera. De verdad.

Even pasa una mano alrededor del antebrazo de Isak cuando se gira, y la voz de Isak colapsa.

—Even -

Even lo abraza con ganas e Isak corresponde incluso más fuerte. Es desenfrenado, desesperado, y desolador, e Isak desea que pudiera volver a aprender a respirar. Porque parece haberlo olvidado.

Y duele. Duele querer demasiado esto. Duele porque no sabe si de verdad soporta sus sentimientos por Even o si Jakob tiene razón. Si Isak sólo está confundido porque Even es amable con él y le da el nivel de afecto que siempre ansiaba.

Duele e Isak aspira a Even como si nunca volvería a hacerlo.

—Isak —la voz de Even colapsa, y hay lágrimas en los ojos, y es demasiado. Así que Isak retrocede y se seca sus propias lágrimas mientras Even le acuñaba el rostro.

—Even, no puedes… No podemos…

—¿Es -?

—No es correcto. No podemos. No es correcto.

Even lo suelta. Y esta vez, Isak no vuelve la vista.

.

Después de eso no oye sobre Even. Cuando llega a casa temprano en la mañana, las cosas ya no están y Jakob está perdido en los pensamientos. No se requiere a un genio para deducir que alguna clase de confrontación ocurrió. Isak cierra los ojos e imagina a Jakob diciendo cosas degradantes sobre la enfermedad mental de Even. Y duele. No sabe cuándo el hipotético dolor de Even se volvió suyo, pero ahora es suyo.

Están teniendo la cena al siguiente día, ambos masticando en silencio la comida de dos diferentes restaurantes, cuando Isak siente la necesidad de aclarar, corroborar, reafirmar, su acaso sólo por el bien de Even.

—Nada ocurrió —dice y casi es un susurro—. Sé que piensas que follamos, pero nada ocurrió. Sólo somos amigos.

—Lo sé —Jakob respira y esta vez es gentil—. Lo sé. Lo siento. Me dejé llevar por el estrés del trabajo y eso, y arruiné todo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Isak pregunta, alarmado—. ¿Dónde está él?

—No lo sé.

.

Para el cuarto día, Isak está muy preocupado. No puede dormir. Realmente tampoco comer. Difícilmente se concentra en la sala de operaciones y sigue las instrucciones de su asistencia. Su mente recuerda a Even cada vez que capta un atisbo del sol o de las menos conocidas estrellas en la noche. Isak está perdido. Isak está enfermo. Isak está enfermo de amor.

Llama a Sonja y a otros amigos de Even de las fiestas, Mutta, y Elias, y Mikael. Pero nadie sabe dónde está. Nadie ha escuchado del paradero. Isak deja algunos indiferentes mensajes de voz al principio. _Llámame si recibes esto. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien._ Pero rápidamente se volvieron aterrorizados y desesperados. Isak tiene que borrar varios, tras escucharse casi tener una crisis en el teléfono.

Isak considera reportarlo como desaparecido, pero la familia dice que a veces se va y la policía nunca lo tomaría en serio.   _Pero ¿y si -?_ Él no había tenido un episodio en años, la mayoría de las personas le decía. No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, el miedo todavía está agobiándolo. Siempre ahí, en la boca de su estómago. Y si.

.

Tienen razón.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando Even le escribe que baje. Afuera hace frío, pero Isak presiona los botones del elevador con los pantaloncillos de pijama y la playera blanca de Winnie the Pooh. Olvida ponerse calzado, pero no le importa. Sólo espera no haber despertado a Jakob que está durmiendo en el sofá ahora que se dieron un tiempo hasta que averiguan cómo separarse oficialmente.

Even lo está esperando en los escalones de abajo cuando llega a la calle. Está cargando una enorme mochila y viste unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada. Se ve bien. Se ve tan bien que Isak deja escapar un gran suspiro y simplemente respira.

—Hola extraño —Even sonríe.

Isak no puede evitarlo. Le brinca a los brazos y lo abraza por unos buenos diez segundos, apretando y sintiéndole los músculos en la espalda porque puede, porque necesita asegurarse de que está bien. Lo necesita. Entonces se echa para atrás para observarlo.

Coge el rostro de Even en ambas manos para mirarlo, para examinarle el rostro, las cejas, la garganta, las extremidades, para intentar determinar si perdió o ganó algo de peso.

Nada alarmante hasta ahora. Isak vuelve a respirar. Deja las manos a los costados del rostro de Even, le frota las mejillas, y lo mira a los ojos, esperando que trasmitan las palabras que no puede pronunciar.

Las caricias son inocentes, pero Even lo está mirando como si Isak le está acariciando el corazón, como si Isak está cogiéndole algo sin darle nada a cambio. Son meras caricias, pero Even lo está mirando como si fuera el mundo, como si le están sanando todas las heridas y males.

Even lo está mirando como si lo extrañara, e Isak se pregunta cómo puede decirle que lo extrañó más sin decir una palabra. Se pregunta cómo puede decirle que no está estremeciéndose de frío. Que sus extremidades están en una confusión, no por el clima sino porque lo ansían demasiado a _él_ , duele. Demasiado, que está temblando con ello, el deseo, la necesidad, las ansias, la preocupación, el temor. El sobrecogedor temor. Ahora todo vuelve a él.   _¡Dios!_

—¡Te busqué por todas partes! —Casi grita y su voz colapsa—. ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas _tú_?!

Even lo atraen en un beso e Isak ve estrellas cuyas luces es amable y cálida.

Es un rozar e impulsivo y todo labios y dientes y lengua y desesperados suspiros y manos, y ninguna está respirando. Isak corresponde en un momento de pura histeria y deseo antes de alejar a Even, ambas manos gentilmente sobre el pecho, empujando cuando todo lo que quería hacer es jalar.

—No es correcto. No podemos -

Even vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con ambas manos sobre su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y haciéndolo ponerse de puntillas como las chicas en las películas. E Isak se enrolla en ello, lo respira, le gime en la garganta, y se derrite en el abrazo, ambas manos en puños contra su clavícula. Él no está tocando a Even, pero sus labios sí. Sus labios le corresponden al beso, innegablemente, besando como si moriría sin ello, abriéndose a él, y permitiéndole coger y coger y coger.

Duele, pero duele tan bien.

Y cuando Even se aleja, hay una suave pero desoladora sonrisa en esos labios—. Es correcto. Sólo que no ahora mismo.

Isak parpadea. Sus labios duelen, pero su corazón incluso más porque oye las palabras incluso antes de que Even las diga.

—Me voy de Oslo —respira.

—¿Qué -?

—No puedo quedarme, Isak. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo -

—Even -

Si corazón se rompe. Even se está yendo a causa de ellos. A causa de él. _No. Por favor._

—Me siento como una mierda —Even continúa y es forzado y lleno con culpa. E Isak conoce la razón de ese sentir. Conoce la razón de la culpa. También lo siente.

—Even, por favor -

—Jakob tiene razón. Sólo soy un fracasado que arruina la vida de todos porque únicamente quiero lo que nunca puedo tener.

Isak llora, finalmente. Llora porque se da cuenta que quiere a Even y que siempre lo ha querido. Que sus sentimientos son reales y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Que no es porque Even es amable con él. Cómo podría serlo.

Es real. Esto es real.

—Ev-

—Te amo —Even dijo y con ambas manos todavía en su rostro, manteniéndole en el lugar, el pulgar pasando sobre el labio inferior de Isak—. Te amo tanto que duele.

Isak inhala y el dolor casi lo ciega.

—Pero no te mezclo —Even continúa—. No puedo tenerte. Nunca me perdonaría si te destruyo más de lo que ya he hecho. No puedo hacerte esto.

Isak lo observa con el corazón en la garganta. Su respiración es superficial y se está devanando el cerebro por algo profundo e inteligente que decir para hacerlo reconsiderar. Pero nada le viene a la mente.

—Por favor no me dejes —suplica en cambio, porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer. No sabe un carajo.

—Te amo.

Even vuelve a besarlo e Isak no puede decir las lágrimas de quién está saboreado. Entonces antes de que pueda abrir los ojos, las manos de Even se le han ido del rostro de la misma manera que Even se ha ido de su vida: en un parpadeo, el lapso de un latido.

_‘Es correcto. Sólo que no ahora mismo.’_

.

Isak rompe con Jakob de una vez por todas tan pronto como se las arregla para dejar de llorar y regresa al apartamento. Se queda en el sofá de Jonas tras reconocer que Jakob es un _cretino_ que intentaba enajenarlo de sus amigos y las cosas esta algo bien por poco tiempo.

Toma el control de su vida, y todos sus viejos amigos se ofrecen para ayudarlo a mudar sus cosas. Almacena la mayoría de sus cosas en la casa de su madre mientras espera para encontrar un buen apartamento cerca del hospital.

Las cosas están bien, e Isak invita a desayunar a Jakob y se disculpa por arrastrarlo cuando su corazón claramente ya no estaba ahí. Jakob también se disculpa, por tratarlo como un lastre y lastimarle tanto la autoestima. Habla de esa primera semana juntos, de un Isak que estaba tan confiado y tan descarado y atrevido y vivo por el que Jakob había perdido la cabeza. Es amargo y desalentadora la manera en que Jakob no podía adoptar la versión de Isak en la que lo había convertido.

Se separaron en términos amistosos y es una cosa menos en su consciencia.

.

_‘Te amo tanto que duele.’_

_‘Es correcto. Sólo que no ahora mismo.’_

_._

Isak lo llama algunas veces, pero Even nunca responde. Está viajando por Italia, oye de Sonja. Le escribe en su cumpleaños y durante las vacaciones. Lo intenta. Hace su mejor esfuerzo. Pero no es suficiente. Even mintió. Su mejor esfuerzo, una vez más, no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.

La felicidad no es para él. Ahora lo acepta. El amor y la felicidad no son para él. Y si lo son, entonces no ahora mismo.

.

Mesas más tarde, Isak recibe una carta en el correo y su corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho. Es una invitación a una galería. Una galería de arte en Oslo. Y está firmado por Even Bech Næsheim. El título está en italiano y es tan pretencioso como esperaba.

**_Se non ora, quando?_ **

Isak no lo entiende al principio. No lo entiende, el cómo se relaciona, se conecta, como todo siempre está en la mente de Even. No lo ve, no se estima lo suficientemente importante en el gran esquema de las cosas.

Pero entonces Sana dice algo extraño sobre que la hora de la exhibición que está en la invitación de Isak comparada con la de ella y todos los demás, y él brinca en la cafetería del hospital para arrebatar el trozo de papel de las manos.

Y cuando lo entiende, cuando Sana literalmente le traduce las palabras, sólo porque es Sana, se atragantó.

**_Si no ahora, ¿cuándo?  
21 de abril. 21:21_ **

.

Han pasado años desde el primer encuentro, Isak se da cuenta de camino a la exhibición. Y se odia a sí mismo, absolutamente lo detesta y la tendencia de hacer todo tan dramático y grande y tan épico cómo es posible cuando ahora son meses que ha estado suspirado. Lo odia. Y se lo dirá cuando lo encuentre. Lo odia. Lo -

La exhibición es una serie de grandes retratos en colores brillantes. E Isak no sabe cómo describir una pintura ni para salvarse la vida, pero de igual manera se atraganta. Las piezas son íntimas. Las piezas representan los sentimientos de Even sobre lienzo.

Cada pintura tiene un nombre, una emoción atribuida. Y la mayoría son de él. Su rostro. Su cuerpo. Su cabello. Sus pestañas. Una pintura sólo es un toque de amarillo con la descripción: **_su risa_ \- Emoción: Gozo. **E Isak lo odia.

—Hola extraño.

Lo odia.

—¡Te odio! —Isak irrumpe cuando lo atisba, y no puede recordar tener tanto fuego en sí luego que Jakob lo extinguiera todo en años de abuso emocional. Isak no puedo recordar la última vez que se sintió así de vivo. No puede—. ¡Te odio demasiado, joder!

Pero no es así. Ni siquiera lo mínimo. Está mareado con amor. Y está sonriendo tan ampliamente, sus mejillas duelen mientras corre hacia él, _él,_ Even.

Colisionan en algún lugar entre **‘ _primer encuentro, cerca de la tarja -_ Emoción: Empatía’** y **_‘dormilón, en el cine_ \- Emoción: amistad/ternura’. ** Y el impacto es tan enérgico que acaban justo frente a **‘ _21:21_ \- Emoción: Amor’**.

Esta vez, Isak no lo aleja, no siente culpa tirarle de fibras sensibles. Esta vez, Isak no llora, no se siente débil e inútil. Esta vez, no le duele a Isak, no saborea las lágrimas de ninguno.

Esta vez, es perfecto. Porque esta vez, es _correcto._  

**_Si no ahora, ¿cuándo?_ **

Se besan ya que es correcto. Se besan ya que es ahora mismo.

Se besan.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> <333 (esto está obviamente mUY inspirado por S2 Delena. ergo prime DE. ergo cuando tenía 16 años y estaba mURIenDO por la cadena de televisión)
> 
> escribí esto en un vuelo de 6 horas, espero les guste. 
> 
> háganme saber si es así <333.
> 
> gracias los quiero demasiado <3333  
>    
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
